Sex and Alcohol
by Samary Danna
Summary: Alfred no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en esa situación tan extraña: siendo interrogado por un escalofriante escocés pelirrojo, que además era el jefe de la mafia. Bueno, mentira, en realidad lo sabía. Era porque violó al hermano pequeño de este, ¡pero lo hizo con amor!


_**Sex and Alcohol**_

A Alfred F. Jones, cajero "profesional" del McDonald's, le temblaban las piernas, las manos y todo lo que le pudiera temblar; aunque a cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo si estuviera encerrado en una habitación de hotel bastante oscura, rodeado de mafiosos con pistolas y un… ¿chihuahua? La cara del americano mostro puro desconcierto al darse cuenta de esto, y se empezó a preguntar qué demonios hacía un chihuahua en un lugar como ese.

-Bien, empecemos de una vez -dijo el jefe de ese grupo de mafiosos, que estaba sentado en una silla delante de él, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- ¿Y tú quién eres?-después de preguntar eso el pelirrojo le dio una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

-…- Alfred simplemente se quedó paralizado al volver a contactar con la mirada del pelirrojo; porque, digamos, que si las miradas matasen, ese tipo ya habría acabado con toda la humanidad.

-¡Responde de una vez, obeso de mierda! ¿O es que crees que tengo todo el día? -el estadounidense casi se hizo pipi en los pantalones del susto… no del miedo ¡que quede bien claro!, pero se relajó un poco al mirar las enormes cejas del escocés, ya que eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

-…A-Alfred… A-Alfred F. Jones -dudó un momento en decir lo siguiente, pero se armó de valor y lo hizo- Y-y no estoy obeso, ¡s-son músculos! cada día voy de tres a dos horas al gimnasio y hago una…

-¡Deja de contarme tu vida! ¿Acaso te pregunté sobre ella, estúpido? Y no me importa si son michelines, músculos o lo que sea, ¡¿entendido?! -preguntó este mientras hacía que uno de los miembros le limpiara los zapatos ¡con la lengua! El tipo tartamudo un rápido "S-Sí, su alteza Scott" y ahí se enteró del nombre del pelirrojo

-S-Sí, señor… -se estaba empezando a preguntar qué demonios había hecho para merecer algo así. Bueno, en realidad lo sabía, había violado "sin querer" al hermano pequeño de Scott ¡p-pero lo hizo con amor!

_Flash Back_

Su hermano Matthew y él estaban parados delante de lo que parecía una discoteca nueva y llena de gente, la música y el jaleo se podían oír desde fuera.

- ¿Bar "Salir del closet"? -leyó en voz alta el amante del maple- ¿A-Alfred, te estás burlando de mí? –los ojos de este se aguaron ligeramente- ¿Es porque te confesé ayer que me atraían los chicos? ¿E-Esto es una broma pesada? Después de armarme de valor para decírtelo, t-tú….

- ¡No, no, no! -se apresuró a decirle a su hermano mientras echaba otro vistazo al cartel para asegurarse de que ponía eso, para después maldecir al "genio" que le puso ese nombre- Es una rara coincidencia, sólo te traje aquí para que nos divirtamos un rato

Después conseguir calmar a su hermano, lo cual le llevo un buen rato, entraron a la dichosa discoteca, que estaba hasta arriba de gente. La música tan alta que casi le rompía los tímpanos, las luces parpadeantes y el olor a… ¡dios, eso no era ni humano!, le empezó a marear.

Después de unos segundos inspeccionando el sitio, se volvió hacía su hermano para decirle que se fueran a por algo de beber, pero ya no estaba.

-¡Matthew! -intentó llamarle, pero estaba seguro de que su voz no se oía a más de dos metros de distancia, por lo tanto, decidió buscarle con la mirada. Lo localizo hablando con un chico de melena rubia y apariencia francesa.

Caminó hacía ellos, para así poder inmiscuirse en la conversación, pero al acercarse lo suficiente oyó palabras como "mon petit", "eres adorable", "divirtámonos" así que prefirió irse antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Sí, haría lo que fuese para ver a su hermano feliz, incluso dominar su ansia de entrometerse en todo, aunque hubiera sido bonito si se hubiera dado cuenta del tono pervertido del francés y de la cara asustada de Matthew.

-Bien, ¿y ahora yo qué hago? -se preguntó a si mismo mientras buscaba algo que hacer. Entonces lo vio, un ángel, el ser más hermoso y cejon que haya podido pisar la tierra; podía sentir como todo brillaba a su alrededor, como los ángeles cantaban mientras una luz lo enfocaba, como su erección crecía mientras veía el movimiento sensual de sus caderas y su trasero, también podía ver como un ángel igual que él, pero en miniatura, le golpeaba con un mazo y… se estaba empezando a preguntar si había algo raro en la hamburguesa que se comió el antes de ir allí. En realidad no importaba, la cuestión era que ahora tenía un pequeño problemita en los pantalones del que debía ocuparse.

Bien, lo que necesitaba era un plan para hablar con él y tirárselo, ya que no podía simplemente pararse delante y decirle "Quiero hacer todo el kamasutra contigo, además de que me he enamorado de ti a primera vista". No, no podía, así que lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue: coger una bebida y tírasela encima de manera que parezca un accidente. Bueno, no era tan mal plan, ¿no? Lo llamaría "El plan para acercarme al amor de mi vida y follármelo" o, mejor dicho, "EPPAAVYF". Sí, lo sabía ¡era horrible con los nombres!, además de cutre.

A continuación, fue a la barra y pidió una copa de lo que fuera. Después de obtener su vaso, se fue directo hacía ahora su sexy rubio cejon, pero como había tanta gente le empujaron y tiró todo e l contenido al suelo.

-¡Me cago en…! -susurró mientras se daba la vuelta a por otro vaso, pero tuvo la misma suerte que la vez anterior, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente- ¡A ver!, ¿Qué te he hecho yo? -preguntó mientras miraba hacia arriba- Si lo único que quiero es acercarme, aprovecharme y tirarm… Ok, vale, ya lo entiendo, pero aun así nada me detendrá. ¡No me rendiré! -pero después de decir eso se dio cuenta de que la gente de su alrededor, la que estaba a menos de dos metros, que por suerte no eran muchos, le estaban mirando raro. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había dicho todo eso en voz alta y, además, medio gritando y que por eso le había oído tanta gente a pesar del alto volumen de la música. Por lo tanto, hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió- Jajajaja ¡Hola! -y después de eso salió corriendo, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, hacia la barra para pedir otra bebida y seguir intentando tirársela al chico sexy de los pantalones negros y apretados.

Por suerte ya no tuvo que volver a pedir otra, ya consiguió llegar a su objetivo sin que se le cayera ni una sola gota. Así que hizo como que miraba hacia otro lado y que se chocaba con él, claro, mientras tiraba todo el líquido del vaso encima de su blusa.

-¡¿Acaso tu eres retrasado, o qué?! - gritó el cejon sin mirarle directamente rojo de la rabia, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la enorme mancha en su blusa favorita- Qué demonios, ¿es que tu madre te dejó caer cuando eras bebé y ahora tienes secuelas…? -ahora si levanto la cabeza, para mirar directamente a los azules ojos del americano y después sonrojarse todavía más- I-Imbécil -soltó muy deprisa mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera -rápidamente Alfred lo cogió del brazo para impedir que se fuera- Déjame acompañarte al baño para ayudarte a limpiar eso -le sonrió ampliamente para darle confianza, ya que no podía permitir que después de todo el esfuerzo, simplemente se fuera; aunque debía admitir que una personalidad como esa no pegaba con la cara tan adorable que tenía, pero aun así la amaba igual.

-¿Q-Quién necesita ayuda de un imbécil como tú? -aunque a pesar de decir eso su rostro se tornó más rojo- ¡S-Suéltame! -se deshizo de la mano del estadounidense, para después dar un paso hacia delante y parase- B-Bueno, me llamo Arthur. A-Arthur Kirkland.

-¡En verdad eres muy lindo, Artie! -dio un paso para ponerse a su altura y sonreírle, estaba feliz de que su plan hubiera funcionado, más que feliz- Yo soy Alfred F. Jones

-Soy un hombre ¡y los hombres no son "lindos"! ¡Y no me llames Artie, demonios! -ahora estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara a Alfred- En verdad eres más idiota de lo que parecías -empezó a caminar hacía el lavabo- E-Encantado de conocerte -susurró, aunque estaba seguro de que el americano no lo oyó debido a la música.

-¡Aw! Yo también, Artie -se emocionó mientras lo seguía. La verdad es que había desistido de hacer el amor con él, por esa noche, primero le pediría el número, se declararía adecuadamente, tendrían citas en el McDonald's, etc. Porque definitivamente se había enamorado de ese chico…

O ese era el plan, pero después de limpiar la camisa de Arthur empezaron a beber y se emborrachó, y lo único de lo que se acordaba es de ellos dos caminando por la calle, un Arthur invitándole al hotel en el que le dijo que estaba con su hermano, que al parecer era de la mafia, y que eran de la ciudad de al lado.

Bueno, y a la mañana siguiente se despertó desnudo en una cama de hotel, vestido con ropa de una tienda de sado-masoquismo y con Arthur atado de las manos a la cabecera de la cama. Entonces, un tipo pelirrojo, que suponía que era el hermano de Arthur, entró en la habitación, miró la escena detenidamente y, después, le dijo que se vistiera para después llevarlo a otra habitación más.

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Bien -dijo tajante Scott- Ahora, contéstame a esto: ¿Te tiraste a mi hermano, verdad? -aunque lo preguntó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-…Sí -no iba a mentir, porque todo era muy obvio como para hacerlo- P-Pero yo amo a Arthur -eso no lo iba a negar, ni aunque el pelirrojo sacara una pistola y le apuntase con ella.

-Ya veo -la cara de Scott siguió igual que durante toda la conversación: muy fría- Entonces quédatelo

-¡Sé que eres un mafioso, pero no puedes impedirme estar con él! ¡Yo la am…o! -entonces se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad dijo- Espera, ¿qué?

-Dije que te lo quedes. ¿Acaso estás sordo además de imbécil? Es que me impide hacer mis negocios si está en casa todo el día, así que llévatelo mientras estemos aquí. -explicó Scott con asco- Después, cuando volvamos a casa, ya lo recogeré.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, cuñado! Seguro que a mi hermano no le importa compartir casa con Artie -se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su futuro cuñado, pero una pistola apuntándole a la cara se lo impidió.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, o disparo –le dijo "amigablemente"- Y no me llames cuñado, ¿estamos?

-Jajaja, sí -dijo mientras se alejaba de él, no quería tentar su suerte más.

Y así empezó su gran historia de amor, algo raro la verdad, pero no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba en el fututo.


End file.
